


A Perfect Gift

by yonieminnie



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta were fighting on what gift should they give for their son's birthday.





	A Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry that I didn't update or posted any these past few days. I actually got sick and was rushed to ER (slightly happy cause I saw my favorite nurse *refer to my old fic, fool*). 
> 
> Anyway, this is a post birthday fic for the one and only Yutae child, Na Jaemin. :)  
> Happy birthday Nana! <3
> 
> Also, this is a sequel (or just a part?) of The Reunion.

 

 

"I told you, Taeyong.. stop giving Jaemin more Scarlet Witch merchandises!" Yuta angrily threw the Scarlet Witch plushie on their bed and stomped on his way to the bathroom to grab Taeyong's hidden Scarlet Witch towel and toothbrush. He doesn't understand this obsession he has to that superhero, anyways.

"HEY! DON'T THROW HER LIKE THAT!" Taeyong picked up the thrown towel and toothbrush from the floor and secured it tightly on his chest along with the plushie that he wanted to give to Jaemin for his 9th birthday. "I BOUGHT THESE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH!"

"Well, if you just spent those money to buy us some useable shits then I would give some respect on those!" Yuta then picked up the Scarlet Witch glass that Taeyong treasured the most. The latter ran as fast as he can to protect the precious glass away from his husband.

"NOT THAT!"

"Give me that!"

"NO! SERIOUSLY YUTA, JUST SPARE THIS ONE! THIS IS SO EXPENSIVE!" Taeyong successfully kept the glass away from Yuta and placed it on his cabinet. Yuta stood behind him angrily, muttering incoherent words against his overly obsessive fan of Scarlet Witch, husband. "It's Nana's 9th birthday on Monday. Give him something useful as a gift or else I'll throw that glass without you knowing." Taeyong gasped at the threat and hugged his cabinet door to protect it from his husband. Yuta rolled his eyes, annoyed by the fact that his husband is always overreacting when it comes to this superhero.

"Not my Scarlet Witch, Yuta. I swear t-"

"What? That you're gonna beat my ass? Who will you choose? Me or that Scarlet Witch?" Taeyong had enough of Yuta being so unsupportive to his likes.

"DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE!" Yuta's eyes widen at his husband's unbelievable response.

"WHAT!? THAT'S RIDIC-"

"OF COURSE I'LL CHOOSE YOU, YUTA.. BUT I LOVE SCARLET WITCH TOO!"

"I feel like I have a competition here against that comic character. Oh dear goodness, Lee Taeyong!" Taeyong then removed himself from the cabinet and walked towards his sulking husband. "Okay, I'm sorry... I love you more than her, okay?" He pressed his lips on Yuta's forehead and smiled.

"You still love her."

"Damn, Yuta. She has Vision!"

 

 

 

 

Taeyong then decided to accompany Yuta in buying Jaemin his gift. He thought of something useful for his everyday needs like a backpack or a new set of diary but whenever Yuta suggests, Taeyong always pick the one with Scarlet Witch face on it. "Taeyong, I told you.. stop giving him more Scarlet Witch merchanidses!"

"But it's useful like what you said!"

"It's still Scarlet Witch!" Yuta picked up a plain black bag with blue zipper on it and by the look of it, it's too plain and boring for Taeyong's liking. He couldn't voice it out. "Why do you hate Scarlet Witch that much?"

"Why do you like Scarlet Witch that much?" Yuta threw the question back at him but he kinda regret it when Taeyong stated facts that the superhero did while fighting villains. "...she's very powerful that she can even control your mind. Yuta, she's super cool. Why can't you like her?"

"I don't give a damn care about her and her friends so... bye bye." He waved his hand and left his pouting husband behind. What he didn't know is that his alpha just grabbed the Scarlet Witch backpack and paid it at the counter. "A back-up plan just in case..." He said to himself and followed Yuta who's strolling on the face shop.

 

 

 

 

"Happy Birthday Nana!" Everybody wished as the 9 years old blew the candle while Taeyong is capturing it with his precious camera. The children and the adults clapped their hands together and the birthday celebrant couldn't stop smiling at the greetings that he's been receiving.

"Happy birthday Nana! Here's my gift for you.." 10 years old, Mark, gave a small bag which Jaemin didn't hesitate to open. It revealed a red watch with yellow prints of Iron Man on the side. It's not that he's not happy with the gift, of course, he's thankful but he's looking for a certain character instead. Taeyong can see the disappointment on his son's face and he doesn't like it. "Thank you, hyung." Jaemin said and placed the gift on the side table.

A few more guests gave their presents to the celebrant. Most of them were giving him useful stuff life pillow, shirt, pens and even underwear but none of them can make him smile like he used to. It's Yuta's turn to give and their son was anticipating much for it. "Hi baby! This is mine and Dad's birthday gift for you. We hope that you'll like it." Jaemin's eyes sparkled at the huge wrapper and slowly opened it. Taeyong knew that what inside that wrapper would make Jaemin sad too but when the wrapper was already destroyed much, it reveals a huge Scarlet Witch doll that Taeyong didn't even know where his husband got it. Jaemin's reaction was totally in shock, heck, even Taeyong is shocked.

"Do you like it?"

"I.. I... I LOVE IT PAPA!" Jaemin launched forward to hug his Omega father. Yuta, on the other hand, looked at his shocked husband and motioned him to join the hug which the latter didn't hesitate. "THANK YOU FOR THIS! I LOVE THIS GIFT SO MUCH! THIS IS THE BEST!" Jaemin sobbed and hugged the doll tightly in his arms.

 

 

 

 

"Where did you bought it?"

"At the store? While you were busy buying that Scarlet Witch back pack of yours."

"I thought you hate Scarlet Witch?"

"Maybe I do.. but what is my stand against her? You told me she has Vision... well, you have me so we're equal."

"What happened to 'Don't buy any Scarlet Witch merchandises' then?"

"I can change my mind, okay? Don't ask anymore or I'll break that freaking glass of yours."

"HEY! UNFAIR!"

"Just like you don't have trust on me. Seriously? You thought I will buy that old boring back pack to our son? I was just messing around and you bought one for a back up gift. Give it to Nana, now. He'll love it too."

"You did bought the back pack!"

"I got a refund. Shut it, Lee."

 

"I see.. if you join us watch the Avengers 4 then you gotta love Scarlet Witch too."

"Nope.. I like Vision better. He won't be appearing at the Avengers 4 cause Wanda just destroyed the mind stone that leads to his death." Taeyong's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You.. what?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you in advance for giving it to me! :D


End file.
